Nonconformist Reality
by Lykosdracos
Summary: Kai, Kim's granddaughter, cant forget the story told to her every christmas. At age 17 she plans to visit the illustrious mansion and prove once and for all, to herself, whether Edward was real or a figment of her grandmother's ailing mind.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Authors Note: Don't hate me for writing an Edward Scissorhands movie, I watched it again last night and was struck by plot lightning. Thunder rumbled the inner planes of my mind and this is what the storm brought in. Hope you like it…

Authors Note 2: Her name is pronounced Kay (like O-kay) la. (Sound of Music: la, la, la)

Christmas had fallen over their small town once again, the weather was cold, yet not chilly enough to halt the growth of shrubbery or grass that grew to exactly two inches before it was cut.

It was a neighborhood where nothing went wrong and everything was perfect. There was only one flaw in the community, she had learned about it at school; they were a utopian society. Perfection was impossible, that's why the rest of the world had no idea they existed. Eventually they'd cease to exist, but what did she care, she'd be long gone before that day came.

She had grown up around tales of Edward Scissorhands, neighbors still whispered about the murder of 'poor' Jim. Her grandmother left more than stories behind, the reputation Kim passed down kept memories alive better than any photo-album. The school she attended had pictures of Jim in all the halls, his family had moved away to the neighborhood across town.

"Kai?" she heard someone whisper her name in the crowded hall, "Yeah, that's her. The _strange_ one."

Christmas was the worst time of year for Kai, everyone brought up memories and competition over whom threw the better party. Sixteen years ago Peg, her great-grandmother, had taken pity upon the recluse who lived up on the 'haunted' hill. She had launched Edward into their midst with success, yet it became blaringly obvious that he didn't belong.

Kim told her the story every year in place of the traditional 'Night Before Christmas' and if truth be told Kai liked Edward better than Santa Claus. At least Edward existed, Santa was just a myth, though no one had dared to hunt Claus down.

Kai opened her locker and checked her reflection in a small mirror, her long back hair was wavy, even that was different from her friends. They had unusually colored hair; blonde, light brown, orange, red… hers was plain. Theirs was straight, how it should be, Kai's was a mass of slight curls that refused to stay straight even under extreme duress.

She had long since given up trying to be normal, she didn't dress in the bright colors of her peers, but dark colors that better fitted her personality. Parties and social functions weren't on her priority list, she much preferred to sit in her room and write.

"I bought a new dress yesterday," Jenny Monroe simpered looking seductively into her boyfriend James' eyes, "Want me to model it for you later?"

"Of course, babe." James placed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Won't your mother mind, we'll need to have the house clear, after I see the dress…" he whispered something in her ear that was lost when Kai closed the door loudly.

"Oh, it's _you._" Jenny raked a scathing glare from the tips of Kai's black shoes to the neckline of her crimson red shirt, "Merry Christmas." The last was said only for propriety's sake, the one thing they enforced was the courtesy of politeness.

Kaila declined to answer in kind, "Yes, it's _me_. Now if you'd kindly move, preferably into a broom closet, I'd like to make my way to class."

Jenny was Joyce Monroe's daughter and it showed not only in appearance, but also in their personalities. Both were unashamedly snobbish, Jenny led a gaggle of conformed girls throughout the school as if they owned the place. Jenny wasn't afraid to use people for her personalized agenda, nor did she have any qualms over stepping on friends to achieve a higher position of power.

She was dating James McNally, the star quarterback of the football team and the cutest guy in school. Even Kai had liked him at one point, but her 'blonde, blue eyes' stage had long since past.

Jenny backed James against the lockers so a way through the corridor was established, "You'll get yours, Kai, just wait. You'll end up the same as Kim did."

"Dead?" she refused to let her grief show, "We all do eventually, Jen. Stock up on the cosmetics, you're going to need them."

Kaila didn't care anymore, this was the year she'd prove to herself whether Kim's story had been true. The mansion still stood despite several town meetings in which they debated over burning it down.

She could picture him standing desolately on the balcony of a dilapidated room watching the world pass him by. There was a reason she had taken all of the medical and sewing courses, she hoped that eventually she'd be able to help him gain real hands.

Though she didn't want to change him, personality wise, she couldn't imagine how difficult life was for him. He wasn't able to eat properly, or read, what did he do to pass the time? All she had were stories, there could have been fabrications or embellishments added.

Kim had warned her repeatedly not to go to the mansion, if Edward were to be found the townspeople would execute him. Kai didn't plan on being foolish enough to get caught, this was her last year of high-school, kids often took days off without fear of repercussion. Tomorrow would be the day, carpe diem, as they were taught, she could think of no better way.


	2. Pale Moonlight

Chapter 2

Authors Note: Im so glad to have gotten all of your reviews! Thank you so much for supporting the story and I promise to try and update more regularly. School's been... well, school, senior year, all of the equivocating that goes along with it. blah-bla-blah and writing has been saved in notebooks instead of its rightful place on the comp.

Kai slipped out unnoticed that night, her parents after serving a meat and two vegetables course dinner had read the paper for an hour, took their separate showers, and then turned their lights off at precisely the same time they did every day.

She suffered through the routine wishing they would do something random, but knowing her mother would have a heart-attack if her schedule were disrupted. It was torturous and she only bore it because high-school offered her a chance to be unique.

Hers were definately the more conservative parents, though Kai preferred them over Jennifer's anyday. It was better that they be predictable rather than manipulative. That was the main goal in any of the J's life, destruct everything and anyone in their path. Unfortunately, Kai had stumbled in front of them often deliberately and had the scars to prove it.

Like all battle scars, Kai wore them with pride in the knowledge that she was still standing. Their hatred of her was no hastily covered up facade. Kai reveled in it, and they sent Jennifer to tear her apart, albeit failingly.

Normally Kai would have fit in with the other girls, but after monotony at home she did whatever came to mind come school days. She'd dance on the tables with music, debate with classmates, wear pants and low-cut shirts, steal the wheeled board and go skating through the halls... every day was a new opportunity for fun.

Adrenaline coursed its way through her, laying in bed that night she knew she'd meet Edward that night or never. Spur of the moment decisions suited her, none of her plans ever worked so she had given it up years ago.

Dressed in her loose black pants, a corset-like crimson red and black shirt, and broken in boots she was unnoticable in the shadows. Her hair, as always, was left loose to curl gently around her shoulders as the wind blew briskly through the tree branches.

She knew the way by heart, many times she had walked halfway as to not draw suspicion and memorized the path that led to the great mansion. Kim spoke of it with reverence, and a touch of fear, and Kai wanted to put the sad memories to rest.

Edward Scissorhands, she wondered what he was like. From Kim's description he was a lost, innocent, romantic who lived as a recluse from necessity. By the towns standards he was a cold-hearted, dangerous murderer who tore children apart and butchered animals for fun.

She was almost there and closer to forming her own opinion of him. Her parents wouldnt worry, it was natural for their children to go through an 'experimental phase' in which they got into more trouble than usual, however by the time summer ended they were back to normal and in upstanding jobs.

Some kids took time before summer, that pleased the mother and father even more because by the time warmer weather approached their sons or daughters would already hold good positions and be making money. Kai left a note telling them that she'd be gone for the next couple of days, they had been expecting it to happen anyway.

Her backpack thumped comfortingly against her back as her boots plodded gently against the asphalt. She didnt have to skulk around in the shadows anymore, no one would be able to see her at this distance away from the town.

The mansions gate was black against the green of the grass surrounding a large formiddable mansion dark against the moon. It looked like a scene out of a movie set, all it needed were a few bats and a wolf howling in the distance. Though the mansion might have scared those of lesser heart, Kai felt strangely drawn to the building.

It resembled the one she had written of one night long ago in her notebook. The pointed gate creaked slightly when she pushed it inward, she made sure not to trample any of the well tended grass and she admired the ice sculpture of a ballerina in the yard.

The sculpture was exquisite, incredibly detailed it even depicted the laces of her shoes and the crinkles in her costume. Her eyes were closed, yet the expression on her face spoke of dreamy passion and unfaltering concentration. One leg was extended and one of her arms was bent gracefully at the elbow as if she were languidly stretching after a rigourous training session.

As Kai headed up the stone stairs she forced herself not to barrel into the house like an uncouth tourist eager for a look at the 'walking monstrosity.' She pulled open the heavy oak door that led to the inside of the house and stood inside staring in awe at what must have been a laboratory warehouse.

With a resounding click the door shut behind her leaving only the settling of dust and silence in its wake. Her footsteps sounded loud against the wooden floorboards as they seemed to echo throughout the rooms. A rickety spiral staircase made of the same metal as the gate outside led to an upper level, one Kai had no apprehension of exploring.

Every step caused the metal posts to clang against one another, she was half afraid it would fall and end her search, so she jumped the last three stairs and landed on one knee at the top bookbag falling off her shoulder to twist around her arm.

"Edward?" she saw a figure black against the moon as she looked up from where she was on the floor. His face was white, a major contrast to his all black leather clothes which buckled together with silver clasps and hooks.

Kai got up leaving her bag on the ground not caring about the dust bunnies that attacked it. She wiped off her knees and walked up to the man she had heard so much about. Kim hadnt mentioned how tragically sad his eyes were, nor about the scars that dotted his face.

He did nothing but stare at her, his dark eyes filled with such emptiness it made her heart ache for him. Kai stepped closer, two figures bathed in moonlight surrounded by shadows. As she reached out a hand to touch his cheek Edward tipped his face towards her as questions clouded his expression.

"Did Kim send you?" he asked, his voice soft as a child's but deep as any full-grown man. "Is she coming?"

"No, I'm sorry, she's not." Kai's soft gray eyes collided with haunted black ones, "My name's Kai and I'll tell you anything you want to know. I'm her grandaughter."

A long silence commenced with the two conflicted with inner turmoil. One quiet, pensive, classic; the other finally at peace with the world. The wind blew Kai's hair across Edward's arm, and his gaze again met hers.

"Okay," he said at last, Kai finally took the last step and hugged him as Kim had once done. Though she didnt expect any response, Edward carefully put his arms around her careful to keep the sharp scissor blades away from her skin.

She didnt know how long they stood like that, but when she next looked up day had broken across the sky. It was a time for new beginnings and closure on the older endings. She lightly kissed him on the cheek and closed her eyes again, there would be plenty of time for them later, right now she wanted to bask in the turning of her life.

Authors Note 2: So what did you think? I didnt want it to get corny in the end with the whole, "i'll keep you safe, edward." kind of thing, they're not lovers, and they've just met, right? Besides I want to try and stay away from the lovey, dovey, wham bam-ness of some other fics. It doesnt fit with the mood of the story, though if you disagree I'll be glad to take some constructive criticism. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
